The Lycan tales: Argentina
by lycan3
Summary: This is just a story about other lycans and vampires in other parts of the world. This one specifically is in Argentina and is about a small clan of Lycans who try to free the area from vampire rule as well as gather supplies for an unkown fortress.
1. Chapter 1: Finding home, and prey

The sounds of the jungle surrounded the group of weary figures. How they ended up in Venezuela was not important. The only thing that mattered was they were here now. The leader, a powerful if relatively young Lycan named Alex turned by Lucian himself, crept to the very edge of the jungle. There was a great place in which he could hide his clan until transportation to the open sea could be secured.

The estate was almost completely off the beaten track but still a good distance between two small towns in which the lycans could get supplies anytime they needed. Also it was located right on the river so ship transportation would work well. They only drawback to the marvelous place was that its current owner was a vampire. Alex had been given a list when he left Lucian all those months before of known Vampire lords in different areas of the world. This was one of the worst. Not only was he still keeping lycan slaves but he also had the whole country under his thumb. The point was Alex wasn't necessarily hunting him, it just so happens that he ended up in the vicinity and felt killing two bats with one stone was just good business.

Giving a single for the others to move up to the edge of the jungle Alex quickly and quietly darts across the road separating him from his new home. The gates are shut and locked but they are more just a formality, a sign that says do not enter. The only thing a lycan would need to worry about is what was behind the gate. With ease Alex scaled the wall. The other lycans stay put, waiting for another signal. Then as the night grew quite a body was hurled over the wall. A vampire body.

The clan of six lycans sprinted over to the wall, climbed it, then landed silently on the other side. Alex stood waiting for them, his hands covered in blood. He nodded and each member of his clan transformed into their beast form and went about killing each and every living thing inside the grounds. The fight was short and silent to the rest of the world. These we trained warriors. Alex ignored everyone around him and rushed straight for the house. The main doors were closed and locked, but instead of trying the garage doors, he just smashed the heavy wooden doors to splinters.

He rushed inside and took stock of his surroundings. On either side of the main chamber were doors to small rooms, and two staircases. Seeing his prey out on the balcony upstairs, Alex rushed up the right stairs. Only one vampire was foolish enough to get in his way, and was rewarded with being thrown from the stairs to Alex's brethren. Alex continued on his way unopposed. He got all the way to the balcony door before his prey even turned to face him.

The fight was short, as Alex was much more prepared for the confrontation. The vampire drew a sword which was immediately knocked out of his hands by a clawed hand. Within seconds the huge form of the lycan had the vampire in a choke. With one last gasp the vampire said

"It doesn't matter if you kill me dog, there are ten other vampire lords in the area, and they will hunt you down and kill you!"

Then the vampire said no more. Alex reared his wolf head back and unleashed a howl that sent a chill through the very bones of every man woman and child in a five mile radius. He then turned back to his human form and dragged the body inside. There the rest of the clan had already piled all the dead and were waiting for further orders.

"Any injuries?" Alex asked.

"No" replied his right hand man and best friend Uruk, "but we do have a prisoner."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting settled

"The prisoner has confirmed that there are currently ten vampire lords in the out lying areas"

"How many other vampires are there?"

"It seems as if only a small personal guard for each lord" answered Uruk

"Then how are they a threat to us?" Alex asked.

"I can answer that."

Alex and Uruk both turned to the newcomer. She was rather skinny for even a regular human, but they both new that this one could handle technology better than anyone and could still hold her own in a fight. "ok what do you know?" Alex casually questioned.

"The Vampires in this area have control of the government, and have for a while," the she wolf began, "so the local populace trusts them even though they have stolen the wealth of the area and made everyone into slaves. Due to the way this area works, a few warlords, in this case ten, are people you'd rather be behind than standing in front of."

Uruk cut her off. "So an army of humans? We should just attack now and be done with it. Then we can have control of the land until we get what we need."

"No" growled Alex "they may just be humans, but with every vampire plus the technology they have, no we don't even have guns. Open war would be foolish at this point."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

The leader got a grin on his face "we rebuild and get ready to leave, I go into the surrounding cities and procure a few things that could help us with holding this position and preparing the Stronghold as Lucien planned."

"It is too dangerous for just you" protested Uruk, "let me at least go with you in case you stumble into another vampire's home." He said as he motioned to the building surrounding them.

"Don't worry Uruk, I can handle a couple vampires, but anyways I'd rather leave this clan as strong as possible if something does happen to me. For now just call the other so I may make sure everyone knows what needs to be done during our stay here, however long that may be." With that Alex Turned towards the pile of bodies, selected the fallen vampire lord, and then filled his belly.

Alex addressed his clan. He looked at each in turn then explained what they needed to do personally to help further his goals. To Uruk he ordered to guard the main gate from any and all trespassers. The she wolf, Val, was ordered to use whatever equipment she could and monitor every piece of data she could to keep them posted on what the vampires are up to. Max, a big burly but somewhat grimy lycan, was tasked with fixing any vehicles Alex brought in and getting them up to fighting standards. Monica a well groomed, very pale skinned woman, who seemed even paler in her beast form, was to cook any thing brought in, starting with the pile of bodies. Claudius was ordered to keep away from the towns and especially the women, but was also tasked with surveillance due to his almost pure black color and natural talent of disappearing. The tan she wolf, Acelin, was told to scour the mansion and gather up any supplies as well as pack everything they had to be ready to leave at a moments notice.

As soon as Alex told them their jobs they got right to work. Most were perfectly content with their leader's chores but Uruk was still on edge. He was a fighter and his best friend and leader was going off into a strange land filled with enemy troops by himself, while Uruk had the cushy job of protecting a house filled with warriors.


	3. Chapter 3: Go North young wolf

Alex set off out the huge main doors of the complex. Noticing a discarded gun on the ground he picks it up. "Hmm SMG, that'll work" He says to himself as he walks toward the main gate. Just before walking out the gate he sees another gun, this time a Carbine and slings it across his back.

"Now where do I go from here?" Checking his PDA he checked his map. He wanted to stay kind of close to home for the first few days and saw that the two closest villages where West Maracaibo to the north and Merida to the south. Deciding it would be best to avoid the mountains in the south he decided to head north. He followed the road until he noticed a bunch of military vehicles in the road. Deciding that he was pretty safe against small arms fire (he was a werewolf after all) he advanced confidently yet carefully.

"Hey what happened here?" Alex asked the two lone soldiers guarding the four vehicles.

"We just took out a few Venezuelan troops who tried to stop us from making it back to base." The veteran of the two said. Alex didn't care much about their story. They were wearing gear from some oil corporation so were basically mercenaries but as long as they shot VZ he was ok with them.

"Well seeing as there's just two of you and four cars here….you mind if I snag one?" Alex asked wanting to make his trip a little bit faster.

"Sure but take one of the VZ jeeps. They're cheap pieces of shit anyway. Wait whose side are you on stranger?" The veteran said just noticing that Alex carried a gun.

"As long as they stay out of my way, anyone who is fighting the VZ." With that Alex hoped in the closest jeep and drove off without another word. He didn't really believe the soldiers statement about the quality of his ride until he went over a small hill too fast, lost control and almost hit a group of trees. Regaining control he got back on the road and kept on to the village.

Village might have been an understatement of West Maracaibo. It was small yes, but it had paved roads and tall buildings as well as a machine shop and oil pump. The werewolf took all these things in as he drove around and through the area a couple of times getting his bearings. Noticing a gas pump on some docks, he realized that the vehicle he was borrowing was a little low. So he pulled up and hoped it was free since it was mainly for company boats. It was. So he pulled up to fill up the jeep when he noticed a forklift off to the side. He considered stealing it and taking it back to give his pack a laugh, but thought better of it since they were expecting him to bring supplies. They needed decent food.

After he filled up the VZ jeep he noticed a two story house across the street with an empty driveway. It had a wall around the perimeter as well as a decent sized lawn. The people who owned it surely wouldn't miss a little bit of food right? Alex drove up to the house and got out to walk around to the back. No lights were on and his extra sensitive hearing told him nothing was moving in the house so he risked going in. He used his extra dense muscles to break the lock on the back door and let himself in. First he went through the kitchen searching for food and drinks. He found half a carton of eggs, a bit of cooked fish, some kind of steak, turnips, a few slices of old bread, partially spoiled milk, a canteen full of water and a bottle of rum. Looking in the bed room, Alex grabbed up a pillow case and loaded his treasures being extra careful with the rum. He left the turnips.

Loading the pillow case into the back of the jeep Alex remembered the forklift. He didn't have time to try driving it back to his base but maybe he could use it to repay the family whose food he stole. He quickly ran across the road and onto the docks, grabbed the thing and left it around the back of the house. Smiling to himself he hoped behind the wheel of the jeep and headed back to his new temporary home.

He had just left the West Maracaibo when Alex came to two VZ jeeps equipped with gunners. One was headed toward the town and didn't notice Alex wasn't one of them. A lucky break. He tried to slow down to let the other jeep get some distance as it was headed the way Alex was, but the gunner turned and spotted the pretender. Before the guy had a chance to shout out, Alex hit the gas and rear ended the other jeep. It spun out but the gunner kept his seat. Alex hoped out of his jeep and ran for cover on the other side of the road, all the while shooting his SMG. He managed to take out the driver by the time he reached a lone tree. The gunner however started to return fire, almost clipping the werewolf. Alex looked up at the sky, but the sun was still up, so he couldn't transform and just devour the hapless man. He decided it was better to try to shoot the man and take a few, hopefully non-lethal, shots to himself than to wait until the gunner whittled away his cover and would have him in his sites anyways. Alex was never one for waiting.

He dove from his cover and rolled. The sudden movement caught the gunner off guard and it took him a few seconds to get his sites back on his assailant. By that time Alex was running across the road, circling the enemy jeep, firing the whole time. He reloaded one time which gave the gunner a chance to put a round in his shoulder, but Alex just finished reloading the kept on shooting. The gunner panicked and slipped off the back of his jeep. Seeing an opening Alex ran up and cracked the guy over the head with the butt of his gun. The man was knocked out and was bleeding a little so Alex just put a round in his head to finish the job. Searching the jeep he found six grenades and attached them to his belt. He got back in his jeep and went back to the compound without any more problems.

Alex drove his bullet ridden jeep into the garage, where he hoped off and grabbed his pillow case out of the back. Acelin, Max, and Monica met him in the garage. He threw the bag to Monica without saying a word. She opened it up smiled, whispered "finally some decent food to cook" and walked away. Acelin noticed the still bleeding wound in Alex's shoulder but before she could say anything, Max grunted "This piece of trash is dead. Why'd you bring her to me?"

Glad to not have to discuss how he injured himself with Acelin Alex turned to Max and said "what do you mean dead? This thing is just fine." He kicked the front tire to prove his point, which caused it to fall off and the whole jeep to collapse. "Ok maybe it is dead…..well try to salvage the gun."

"And the rest?"

"I don't know, dump it in the river behind the house, or push it into the jungle and set it on fire." With that Alex walked off ignoring Acelin as she tried to stop him to ask him about the shoulder and how he "acquired" the junk pile in the middle of the garage.


End file.
